When You Read
by dinosoprano
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious set of books about his school years with a note telling him to bring some friends to read. Who comes and what do these books mean?


**A/N: I sadly do not own Harry Potter even if my initials are super close to Ms. Rowling's. I do, however, own a couple of wands, a Hogwarts uniform, a time turner, all the Horcruxes, the Marauders Map, some Educational Decrees, and some Deathly Hallows earrings. **

**A big thanks to those who still want to read this story. You have encouraged me to rewrite this and properly save it. Hopefully I will actually get around to finishing it. Heaven knows I've been meaning to. Without new Harry Potter anything I fell back on the very addicting Doctor Who (the 10****th**** Doctor will always be the best!) and it kind of took over for awhile. Now however, I have to wait until Christmas for the next episode so in the meantime I will try to write as much of this as possible. It will be different than the original simply because I lost the original and I can't remember all that much. Hopefully it will be as awesome, if not better than the original. So without further ado the revamped When You Read!**

**Dinosoprano :D**

The Books from Nowhere

"Shouldn't you be making dinner?" Ginny asked walking into the study as Harry packed his briefcase. She frowned at it as Harry clasped it shut.

"Sorry, it'll just be you tonight. Hermione got a lead on that joint case we've been working on so I told her I'd meet her for dinner. You could always have dinner with Ron. I hear he's a fantastic cook."

Ginny rolled her eyes but softened it with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Dinner with my brother while my husband works overtime…_again_. You really need to learn when to stop. Both of you," She sighed and let him go. "Tell her I said hello and that she had her shot with you. I want my husband back."

Harry chuckled and gave her a quick kiss as he passed her on his way out the door. Ginny followed him down the hall.

"By the way, Neville sent _another_ letter detailing _another_ detention with James."

"And what did he do this time?" Harry asked

"He was caught snogging Alice in a broom cupboard," Ginny said. Harry stopped in his tracks and whipped around.

"What is he doing snogging girls in cupboards? He's not old enough for that," he said in shock.

"He's fourteen Harry, you got your first kiss at that age. Besides,"

"Hang on," Harry cut across her. "Did you say Alice? As in _Neville's daughter_, _Alice_?"

"Yes," Ginny said. Harry stared at her dumbstruck.

"Huh," he finally said.

"Something tells me Neville will be watching him _very _closely," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Al and Lils are never gonna let him live this down," Harry chuckled opening the front door. "I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Have fun, don't work too hard," Ginny teased. Harry waved before Disapparating to Diagon Alley where he met up with Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron. They spent the next hour poring over reports and case files till they were blue in the face.

"Harry, do you have that witness report in your bag?" Hermione asked wearily as she doodled aimlessly on her checklist.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said reaching into his bag. He frowned as his hand brushed, not one book, but several that he knew had not been in there a moment ago. He pulled his briefcase onto his lap and opened the top wide. Hermione sat up looking concerned.

"What's wrong? Did you forget it?" she asked. Harry shook his head and pulled a book out. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry hardly read for fun.

"Picking up some of my habits?" Hermione teased.

"I've never seen this book in my life," Harry said.

He gasped when he saw the cover. There was a boy flying on a broom trying to catch a snitch. In the background ran a unicorn and what had to have been Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog, sitting in a corner. But what had caused Harry to gasp was that the boy looked remarkably like he had when he was a child. He even had the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry handed her the book. Hermione's eyebrow's shot up.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," she read aloud. Harry had been so busy with the picture he hadn't even noticed the title. "What is this?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I've never seen this book or the others before," Harry replied.

"Others?"

Harry dug another book out. This one had four faces on it. Harry's took up most of it but the other three were still fairly prominent. One was a blonde girl with a blue ribbon in her hair. That had to be Fleur which meant that the other two boys were Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. Harry held a shining golden egg in one hand and his wand in the other. A spiky something, probably a dragon's tail, filled the bottom of the cover. A black dog poked his nose over a bush in the back on one side while a spider stood eerily on the other. There was a crowd of people and a single dementor in the background. This time Harry read the title.

"_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_," he read aloud. Hermione creased her brow and came over to his side of the table. She pulled all the other books out.

"_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_…Harry, all these books are about you."

"What was your first clue?" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Harry," she whispered seriously. "We need to find out where these books came from. Unless you wrote them without telling us."

"I didn't, I'm not an author, you know that," Harry said. "Give me the one about the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Why?"

"It's clearly the first one," Harry said. "Look, _Sorcerer's Stone_ happened our first year, _Chamber of Secrets_ in our second, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ has to be Sirius so that was our third year, etc, etc. Maybe there's a note or something in the first one so hand it over."

Hermione hesitated but gave him the small book. Harry opened the front cover and found a sticky note attached to the first page. The handwriting looked familiar.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"_Dear Harry (and probably Ron and Hermione since you three are inseparable),_

_I know you have a lot of questions about this book and the other six as well. Bear with me, we'll get there eventually. For now I want you to understand that I am a friend of yours. You'll just have to trust me. If you haven't figured it out, these books are about your school years. I have left you a spell so that you can read these books with some friends and share your tale with them…and perhaps get to know each other better than you could ever imagine. Don't worry about getting the others there; I'll have that taken care of if you choose to go. Those you do need to worry about are as follows: yourselves, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Teddy, Victoire, Andromeda, Hannah, Draco and Dudley. Of course, again it is up to you whether to involve them but the numbers from your end must equal those I have ready so if one is left behind, two are left behind. All you'll need for the spell is a basic portkey charm and everyone touching some part of it. The spell is in ancient Celtic so Hermione will have to perform it. If all goes to plan, you may see some old friends…and some new. _

_Sincerely with luck, _

_A Very Good Friend"_

"Don't do it," Hermione said immediately. They'd had too much experience with inanimate objects having minds of their own.

"Hang on, there's a p.s." Harry said. "_P.S. I know Hermione will object so to alleviate her worries, I want her to know that on our first day of primary school, when she stood up to all those bullies, I felt like I finally had a friend." _

Harry stared at the note for a long while. Hermione had gasped and looked at Harry as though it was all a trick. After a long while, Hermione finally spoke.

"It can't be…" she said. "Can it?"

"It'd have to be, wouldn't it?" Harry said looking at the spell on another sticky note. "Do you think you could perform this spell?"

He handed her the book and she looked it over. "Most definitely, it's a very simple spell. How you managed to make a spell in the Celtic language I'll never know but yes, I can do it."

"_Would_ you do it though?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione looked at him with a kind expression.

"Harry, who do you honestly think you'll see?" she asked.

"Who do you think we'll see?" Harry asked.

"We should think about this…" Hermione said handing him back the book. "We don't know where this spell will take us let alone who we'll see and where these books came from."

"The muggle world," Harry said. "Look, these books were published by Scholastic, a muggle children's book publishing company."

"How did the muggles get your story?" Hermione asked.

"Someone leaked it clearly," Harry said. "Publish a real story as a work of fiction in the muggle world and make twice as much money than you would in the wizarding world? It's actually rather genius."

"They had no right to make money off you," Hermione said crossly. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't want to argue the point.

"Let's go home," he said instead. "We should talk to Ron and Ginny and then decide what to do from there."

Hermione agreed so the two of them packed up and went home. Ron had no objections ("Of course not," Hermione huffed with an eye roll) and Ginny asked so many questions Harry was sorry he even brought up the topic. In the end, all four decided to give it a go. So, one cold April morning Harry and Ginny got Grimmauld Place ready for visitors while Hermione got the Celtic Portkey charm set up. Andromeda showed up first.

"What is this all about?" she asked taking off her coat and placing it on the coat rack with her bag.

"Honestly, we don't really know," Ginny said leading her to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were arguing and Harry was ignoring them.

"I know what I'm doing, Ronald," Hermione spat.

"Do any of us really know what we're doing right now?" Ron demanded. Hermione was about to retort but Andromeda cut across.

"That's enough children," she said calmly. "Maybe we should make something to eat for when everyone else arrives."

Soon the kitchen was full of people. Neville and Hannah sat with Luna talking about her recent discovery in Ashwinder reproduction. Andromeda sat with her grandson and his fiancé discussing wedding plans or rather, Andromeda and Victoire discussed wedding plans while Teddy dozed. Draco stood in a corner by himself feeling very out of place. The doorbell rang causing everyone to jump.

"It's a good thing I put a Silencing Charm on that portrait because I forgot Dudley had to drive over," Harry told Ron before he went out into the hall to fetch his cousin.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Harry said when he opened the front door.

"I'd like to say so too but I don't know why I'm here," Dudley looked at the portrait of Walburga Black silently screaming, her eyes bulging comically. "Er…what's wrong with her?"

"There's a muggle in her precious house," Harry said slamming the curtains shut around her. "Just ignore her. That's what the rest of us do. Come on, everyone's in the kitchen."

Once everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, Harry spoke up.

"I bet you all are wondering what you are doing here and unfortunately, I really don't have much of an explanation. What I do know is that I have seven new books and a portkey given to me by a friend. So if Hermione is ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then everyone will put a finger on that bowl and we'll be off."

"Do you have the books?" Hermione asked. Harry patted the bag he'd flung over his shoulder. Everyone touched the bowl with a finger. Hermione began to chant the weird Celtic spell and the bowl began to glow blue. Harry felt the strange sensation of being hooked behind the bellybutton before they were off spinning to who knows where.

They were dropped into a moderately lit room full of large bean bag chairs in blue, red, yellow, or green. Everyone got up and looked around. There was a pile of pillows and blankets in one corner of the room. There were also two doorways that led out of the room. One looked like a bathroom while the other led to what looked like a kitchen. There was a bright flash of light and eight teenagers appeared in a heap on some of the bean bags.

"What have you four done _now_!" an angry voice shouted from the heap.

"Why do you always assume it was us, _Evans_," an angry boy said extracting himself from the heap. He was very good looking.

"Because it usually is, _Black_," an even angrier teenager said falling over as he pulled himself free. He was not very good looking and had very greasy hair.

"Well it wasn't us, _Snape_," said another boy steadily crawling out from underneath two other boys. He had messy black hair and glasses. He stood up and noticed the other group watching them.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded reaching for his wand only to find it wasn't there. Harry didn't answer right away. He was looking at his dad, his real life flesh and blood father, for the first time in his memory. And his mother was standing behind him scowling at his back as though all her troubles were his fault.

"We're friends," Ron said glancing at Harry.

"Did you bring us here?" a brown-haired teenager asked sitting up and looking around.

"Sort of," Hermione said faintly.

"What do you mean sort of?" a girl with curly brown hair demanded as Lily helped her up. Suddenly there was another flash of light and a single teenager fell onto a bean bag. He looked remarkably like the good looking boy from the second bunch. The good-looking boy scowled.

"If you're our friend then why is he here?" he sneered. Harry glared.

"He's our friend too," he said angrily. "And for that, you have to sit next to him."

The boy's jaw dropped. A light flashed again and two more people fell into the group. The man sat up and looked around.

"Well, hello Sirius," he said when he saw the good looking teenager. Andromeda made a strangled noise and stumbled back. Ted and the others looked at her. Teddy hurried to her side and began whispering to her.

"You okay, Mum?" the girl beside Ted asked. Andromeda nodded and turned away from the group. Teddy stared at Tonks for a moment before whispering comfort to his grandmother.

"What's up with her?" Tonks asked.

"Long day," Harry said. "It's good to see you Tonks."

"Do I know you?" Tonks asked.

"I guess not," Harry said. "But you will."

"What are you from the future or something?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am, Sirius," Harry said. "Let's see who's here. We've got Sirius and Regulus Black," the brothers glared at each other. "James Potter," James raised his eyebrow at Harry skeptically. "Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape," the four looked between each other astounded Harry knew their names. "Ted and Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Don't call me…"

"Yeah, I know, it's Tonks," Harry cut across her. "Let's see, Frank Longbottom, Alice?" Harry asked hesitantly of the blonde girl with the round face like Neville's.

"Alice Mortimer, yes," she replied helpfully. Harry nodded and looked at the girl with the curly brown hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," he said.

"Not important enough for you to stalk?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mary," Lily hissed.

"Mary?" Harry asked. "As in Mary McDonald?"

"See he did know your name," Sirius said. Mary scowled at him.

"Well, you know all of us, so who are all of you?" James asked warily.

"I'm Harry and these are my friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Teddy, Victoire, Draco, and Dudley. I assume most of you know Andromeda."

"Great, now we know everyone's names but why are we here?" Snape asked.

"To read," Harry said sitting on a red bean bag chair. Ron followed and sat beside him. Teddy and Victoire dragged a red bean bag over and plopped next to Ron. Lily sat on a red one beside Harry; Mary was about to follow but James sat beside Lily. Lily scowled.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she growled.

"Sitting down for story time, what are you doing, Evans?" James asked cheekily. Lily scowled again and turned away from him. Hannah sat on the blue bean bag beside James. She smiled.

"You can sit beside me, Mary," she said motioning to the seat on her right. Mary sighed and accepted the offer. Remus and Peter sat on the green bean bag next to Mary. Sirius sat on the green one next to Peter. Harry looked pointedly at Regulus who sighed dramatically and sat beside his brother. Sirius pointedly ignored him.

Draco sat on another green bean bag beside Regulus. Ted sat on a blue bean bag chair beside him.

"You coming, Dromeda?" he called. Andromeda nodded and joined him. "You okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded again.

Tonks pulled a yellow bean bag up next to her parents and sat down. Frank and Alice sat beside her on a blue bean bag. Neville and Luna took the yellow bean bag beside them and Ginny and Hermione took the last yellow one between Victoire and Luna. Severus and Dudley stood by awkwardly.

"Hey, Severus, you can come sit by me," Draco said scooting closer to Regulus. Severus smiled gratefully and sat beside him. Tonks shrugged.

"Dudley right?" she asked. Dudley nodded. "Well, I guess you get to sit by me. Aren't you lucky?"

Dudley glanced nervously at Harry who nodded for him to sit. Dudley sighed and sat between Tonks and Alice.

"Well, let's get started. We have seven books to finish after all," Harry pulled out the first book.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone_," he read.

"Harry Potter, as in James Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up and listen, Sirius," Remus said.

"What's a sorcerer's stone?" Frank asked.

"You'll find out," Harry said. He opened the book. "Chapter one,"

**A/N: If you want the rest email me at ****gryffintardis **** and I will send you the rest as I finish them. **


End file.
